My mysterious savior
by chumley8817
Summary: An eli and clare story. first few chapters will be in clares POV and the rest will be in Elis
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any degrassi characters at all! This is my first fanfiction please enjoy! And reviews good or bad are acceptable :)**

I didn't know what to do, their voices overlaping my own thoughts. Silent tears drenching my cheeks. It was 4:23 meaning my parents have been yelling for 32 minutes straight. I grabbed the mysterious but sarcastic Eli Goldsworthy's headphones. You could say he was on my mind... alot, because he was. I soon grabbed my Mac laptop and turned it on. I wiped the last few tears from my face with a tissue.

_Ding. _My computer said meaning someone IM'ed me. I smiled at the screenname it was the mystery man himself. Eli.

Eli-gold49_: Hey Blue eyes_

Clare-e29: _Hey Eli_

Eli-gold49: _How are things? _He didn't need to be here for me to feel his sympathetic emerald eyes on me.

Clare-e29: _They're fighting...again_

Eli-gold49: _Anything I can do to help you? _I chuckled as I thought of an idea.

Clare-e29: _yes, please save me from this place! _She sounded so much like a desperate damsell in distress.

Eli-gold49: _Well Morty is in the shop but I could go walk over there if you want me to. _My cheeks burned slightly. I could just picture his famous lopsided smirk.

Clare-e29: _Would you mind? _

Eli-gold49: _Anything for you. _My cheeks turned from pink to scarlet in a matter of seconds. Eli and I were english partners and friends, yet we acted a lot like a couple.

Clare-e29: _Thank you. _

Eli-gold49: _You're very welcome._

Clare-e29: _So what are we going to do?_

Eli-gold49: _It's a surprise._

Clare-e29: _You know I hate surprises._

Eli-gold49: _Yeah I know which is why I'm doing it. _He is very irritating sometimes, but I couldn't help but smile and blush around him.

Eli-gold49: _See you in 10 Blue eyes. _

Clare-e29: _see you Eli_

Eli-gold49 has signed off. I took Eli's headphones off and placed them on my bedside table. I spent the next 10 minutes thinking up of some ideas of what kind of 'surprise' Eli had in store for me. Suddenly, the door bell rang I ran down the stairs trying to beat my parents to the door. I was successful.

"Mom I'm going out I'll be back by 10." I yelled, my voice startled me as it reverberated off the walls.

"Okay have fun!" She answered back.

"Okay bye mom!"

I opened the door to see the crooked smirk messy short dark brown hair and glimmering emerald eyes that runs through my mind daily. He was wearing his usual black V neck tee shirt, black leather vest and gray skinny jeans. The sun was casted right behind him, enlarging the cast of his shadow.

"Hey, I'm here to do some rescuing." He said, leaning against the porch railing. I smiled, shutting the door behind me.

"Yup, now tell me what we are going to do." I said leaning on the opposite rail from him.

He shook his head. "And ruin the surprise no way." he grinned sarcastically. My cheeks burned again. Eli pushed off the rail stopping on the last step of my marble porch.

"shall we start our adventure then?" He grinned, his eyes on mine.

"we shall." I said as Eli and I started down the street.

Anxiety still filled my skin, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli and I walked in silence for what seemed like forever. A sudden breeze sent chills down my spine. Eli saw this and chuckled slightly.

"Nervous much, Edwards?" He asked with his famous grin, I scoffed trying to hide my blushing cheeks. Why did I always blush whenever he said something sarcastic?

"You wish, Goldsworthy." I said, trying to match my sarcasm with his. I still wondered where exactly he was taking me, why did he have to be so mysterious about everything? I liked not being able to predict his next actions or know what he was thinking, but sometimes I wanted him to be subtle I guess a girl can only hope right?

"Well I guess you have suffered enough by now." Eli said crossing his arms over his chest, as he studied the anxiety and nervousness on my sizzling face. Sometimes I hated my skin I was pale enough for people to notice any slight blushing on my cheeks.

"So you're going to finally tell me this 'surprise' you have?" I asked, glancing at the surroundings. We were in the center of Toronto,to my surprise there weren't many people like usual. Eli sat on a bench right in front of my favorite italian bakery, the aroma of freshly made bread was very inviting.

"Why were you laughing?" He asked.

"Nothing, so why are we here?" I asked hopefully he could answer that question since I wasn't asking what the surprise was.

He looked down at his sharpie colored finger tips, slowly picking off bits of the black, he then looked back up at me. I felt hypnotized when I looked at his eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight.

"Eli?" I said, when he was silent for a few minutes. His face held a blank expression, his eyes clouded in unknown thoughts.

"This is where we came when we ditched English remember?" He finally replied, crossing his legs. I quickly remembered that day. It was the day my english paper was due and my assignment was less than perfect. It was everything Miss Dawes had said my assignments were. Dull, unemotional lacking any point of view just like she said. I suppose it was my parents fault, their fighting seemed to hold my emotions leaving my writing distant and impersonal.

"Yeah, I remember." I said, nodding slightly. I remembered screaming at the top of my lungs, causing the guy behind me to almost have a heart attack, then turned to Eli saying it was his turn. He recalled it not being his style and I chased him until he backed into a tree. We were giggling and staring at each other, Eli had grasped my wrists. I fought back the temptation to kiss him then though it was a difficult battle.

"We were just english partners then, now we're friends. Good friends." He said, chuckling at something I didn't know.

"Yeah we have gotten a lot closer since then. You still owe me for yelling in public." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled again.

"Oh do I?" He smiled, I was startled he never really smiles he usually just smirks.

"Yes you do!" I said, the smirk was placed upon his face once again.

"Well you think of my punishment and get back to me on that." He said glancing at me.

The silence filled the space between us, so did the tempting smell of baked goods.

"Can you please tell me the surprise now?" I begged trying to ignore the delicious smell.

"Fine, but only after I buy you something from the bakery behind us. I can see you're dying to enter that place so let's go." he said, how the hell could he read my facial expressions so clearly and yet I couldn't even find any hidden messages on his face? Eli got up off the bench and extended his hand to me, I quickly accepted and gracefully stood up. For about a minute we just stood there looking at each other, our hands still clenched together. Eli then released my hand and led me into the bakery. A week ago I had found about his dead ex girlfriend Julia and agreed to give him time to cope with his lost, but he made it challenging to not kiss him.

"Clare?" Eli called, my thoughts came back to reality, I was standing right in front of the bakery.

"You coming in?" He then asked, I nodded stepping inside.


	3. Chapter 3

As I entered the bakery, my senses were overwhelmed with the sweet scent I loved so much. There were so many assortments of any known baked goods. The bakery was a bit on the tight side but what they lacked in space they made up for in tasty treats. Eli had taken a notice to my silent pleasure. The walls were a creamy white with a red border covered in pictures of cookies and cupcakes. The floor had yellow orange tiles. There was two small plastic white tables with two plastic white chairs each.

"I'm guessing you really _like_ your baked goods, huh?" He joked; I punched him in the arm again.

"So I get hit in the arm because I came to rescue you." He added sarcasm filled his voice. I guess I should be thankful to Eli he did save me from permanent insanity a few times. Every time he was around I would temporarily forget my personal life. It's like he was my one escape from everything terrible and troublesome.

"Clare Edwards, how is my favorite customer?" The man behind the register asked, leaning against the counter. He was tall, tan and had a growing beer belly. His hair was dirty blonde and short sort of tilting to one side. He wore a stained sky blue polo shirt and a friendly smile.

"I'm good Mr. Marsen, how are you?" I asked, looking at the different types of cookies.

"I'm well thank you for asking. Now what can I do for you today?" He asked watching my eyes scan through the items on display.

"I'm going to have a triple chocolate chunk cookie please." I said happily as Eli pulled out his black leather wallet.

"Can you make that two please?" He asked Mr. Marsen nodded removing two cookies from the display. Eli paid for them and handed me one of the cookies. We went back to our bench outside; I was slowly nibbling away at my cookie. Eli hadn't even touched his yet.

"Eli, what's wrong?" I asked as he stared off into deep space. Something seemed wrong today he was being too distant, which was highly unusual of him. I was still curious about Eli's surprise.

"Nothing." He breathed, glancing at me for a second then looking over at the tree.

"There has to be something, Eli." I said becoming a little annoyed with his weirder than normal act.

"Okay fine Adam, he's kind of mad at me." He said, his green eyes wondering then looking over at me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm spending more time with you than him." He said staring at me, I now felt bad for taking Eli away from Adam. I was the cause of their fight.

"Oh." Was all I managed out, if I told Eli that I was sorry about causing the fight he would just assure me that it wasn't my fault and that Adam was just being paranoid. Frankly, Adam was just trying to hang out with Eli and I was the one pushing Adam away from Eli. I was a horrible person for messing up their friendship.

"Clare, it's not your fault. Come on let's go to the Dot and we can see if Adam's there." He said and we left for the Dot. I really hoped Adam was there so I could talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's perspective

The silence was actually a bit too overwhelming, normally sarcasm and flirting would fill this void, but something was wrong I could see it in the innocent blue eyes of hers.

"Clare?" I asked focusing my attention on her, her gaze was everywhere but at me.

"Yeah?" She said looking down; I chuckled insensitively for a second.

"Clare, look at me." I stopped in front of her, her eyes wondered everywhere but on mine. Why was she creating this distance? It was actually a bit nerve wrecking. She finally looked at me, blinking her beautiful blue eyes at me.

"I'm sorry Eli." She breathed, her cheeks turned reddish. She was blushing again.

"For what?" I asked, thinking of anything for Clare to be sorry about, none appeared in my head. I couldn't understand Clare sometimes; she was emotional about some things and completely silent about others.

"For your fight with Adam." She said, I looked at her and sighed.

"Clare, it's going to be fine." I said and suddenly I heard a noise coming from my pocket it was my phone. It was a text, from Adam.

Adam:_ Eli and Clare (if she is with you) can you guys meet me at the Dot in 10? _Clare smiled at the coincidence and nodded.

Eli:_ Yeah we were actually heading there anyways. _I texted and put my phone back in my pocket just as I did my phone rang again. It was Adam.

Adam: _cool see you guys there then_

Eli:_ yeah see ya_

Clare looked at me as we began walking again. Her face brightened up as if something happy had just occurred.

"So you're all smiley now?" I joked, chuckling and expecting a whack to my arm but the whack didn't happen.

"Yes, I'm glad that we get to see Adam." She replied with a sweet smile.

"You seem gladder to see Adam then you are to see me." I said sarcastically, and then the whack happened.

"You know I'm always glad to see you, Eli." She assured, I smiled at her. She looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What?" I asked as I wiped the smile from my face.

"You actually smiled, not like the normal smirks you usually have." She explained she was right too I smirked after any sarcastic remark. Smiling a complete smile was actually quite unusual of me.

"Well I have something to smile about." I said, though I wish I hadn't at least not in such a corny way, but Clare blushed viciously.

We finally arrived at the Dot, where we saw Adam wearing a blue polo and baggy blue jeans. His chestnut hair was mainly covered in a solid green baseball cap. He was sitting in a booth when we saw him and he motioned us over. Clare sat with Adam and I sat across from him.

"I want to apologize." He said in his girlish voice, Adam is a female to male transgender, he tried to hide it but Bianca had exposed him. Clare and I accepted him for who he is, though he still sounded like a girl.

"For?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Being a jerk." He breathed.

"I shouldn't have been so annoyed about you and Clare because I knew it would happen sooner or later." He added me and Clare exchanged looks for a second.

"It's okay." I said just wanting my friend back.

"So we're… cool?" He asked looking at me with a 'please take me back' look.

"Yeah, we're cool man." I said as we shook hands.

"So how was Fitzy?" I joked about his nickname, Adam looked at me with such an irritated glare it could have burned my skin.

"He told me because he can't fight a girl (me) that I had to fight Bianca. I told them they were pathetic and ran off before any of them could hit me or something." He explained hissing after he said Bianca's name, he used to like Bianca when he was taking ballroom dance but when she found out his secret she disgusted him.

"Fight?" Clare looked confused at him for a second.

"Fight club, it's a club where people fight each other only Neanderthals would join. Fitz created it so obviously it's stupid and violent." Adam informed, rage burning in his eyes it actually caused me and Clare to flinch slightly.

"I swear if he calls me a girl one more time I will hit him in the gut." Adam said in all seriousness, Clare looked disapprovingly at him.

"Clare is about to say that violence doesn't solve any of our problems, Adam."I said smirking, Adam was giggling to himself.

"I'm serious Eli; Adam you can't fight Fitz with violence. You have to rise above his level." She said pointing her statement actually toward me instead of Adam.

"Like I usually say in order to keep a bully away…"

"Is to keep them scared, I know I have heard that before but does it actually work?" Clare finished my usual statement.

"Yeah it shows you're the bigger person." I informed she shook her head in disbelief.

"By stooping to their level?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"By showing them who the boss is." I corrected.

"Whatever." She sighed still annoyed. Silence engulfed the three of us again.

"Okay can you guys not fight about this anymore?" Adam glanced at us trying to make us apologize to each other, though we were both stubborn.

"Fine." I caved in first, just wanting peace to be restored to our friendship.

"Okay I'm sorry." Clare said the apology wasn't sincere but I had to accept it.

"Me too." I said, she blushed randomly then, I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Please review!**

After Adam, Clare and I left the dot. Adam decided to go home as Clare and I decided to just walk around.

"So want to play 20 questions?" Clare suggested trying to break the silence barrier.

"Okay." I sighed, I have played 20 questions before and I have confessed everything while playing with Julia once.

"Alright I will start first, what's your favorite color?" she asked simply, I was surprised she didn't ask something more deep and embarrassing. I guess she was working her way up.

"Blue." I breathed; her face was shocked at the answer. She was probably assuming it would be black.

"Oh okay, your turn." She said I stayed silent for a second trying to think of a good simple question.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" I finally asked the bluntness in my voice was strong.

"Well I used to like writing vampire fan fiction but now I just like to write anything." She giggled to herself.

"Team Edward fan aren't you?" I chuckled; she pouted for a second then smiled. "If you are I'm so team Jacob." I added, she hit me on the arm and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why do you like to torture me? And yes that is my question." She asked I chuckled again.

"Because it's fun and kind of entertaining." I smirked as I answered her question she gave me an evil face with angry eyes and then tried to mimic my half smile she actually wore it quite well.

"You are so…." She started kind of growling at me I continued to smirk at her.

"Amazing, hot, awesome." I finished her statement with my usual dose of sarcasm. She punched me in the arm; she loved to abuse me whenever I got under her skin but what I can say getting under Clare's skin was kind of my job.

"I was going to say irritating, ignorant and arrogant." She corrected Clare herself couldn't help but smile as I smiled at her comment.

"Ouch." I said placing my hand on my heart. "That hurt Clare." I added playfully.

"Okay back to the game." Clare refocused her attention back to the game.

"Have you ever regretted something? You don't have to tell me what it was." I asked Clare looked nervous for a second and exhaled deeply.

"Yes I have. I regret dating K.C." She said trying to maintain her calmness, but I could see that hurt was filling the crevasses of her cream colored face.

"You dated that dirty blonde haired jock? He's the one dating that bleach blonde cheerleader." I said my eyes widened with unbelievable shock.

"He was, until he got her pregnant and left her." She explained pity for that cheerleader struck me for a second then I realized she shouldn't even be getting intimate without protection at 16 anyways.

"That's messed up." I said a bit angry at the freaking jock that liked a dumb cheerleader when he was dating Clare. I liked Clare…a lot so when someone hurt her even if it was a while ago makes me angry.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked looking at me with a sudden interest. She was never told about my past except for Julia, I felt bad for not telling her my life but I was afraid she would be terrified of me.

"Uh yeah." Was all I could say, my words were twisted and sounding unfamiliar. I wish I could just tell Clare everything. I wanted to say _I have done a few things I regret. I regret assuming that Julia was cheating on me, I regret giving Clare the cold shoulder after we kissed for Romeo and Juliet. I regret not visiting a therapist after Julia's death and having all the mixed emotions building inside. I regret not mourning violently at Julia's funeral as her casket was buried. I regret not saying I love you to my mom a few hours before she died from a heart attack. Most of all I regret not telling anyone about my regretted decisions even when I had people, like Clare and Adam, who actually gave a crap about me._

"Okay?" Clare said tilting her head slightly to her right. She wore a skeptical look on her face.

"Alright since you stole my question you must ask another one." I said smirking once more, she looked annoyed at first then sighed.

"What is one thing you wish you could do right now?" she asked I stopped for a second.

Before I could mentally think about it my body became out of my control, Clare stopped a foot in front of me she turned around facing me I stepped an inch closer. I tilted Clare's head up to look me in the eyes.

"What are you…?" She started but I pressed my lips on hers, and after a few passionate moments drew them back. My eyes were still widening with shock. Why did I just do that? Surely the kiss was fantastic but also I couldn't control my lips. Does this mean Julia wouldn't torture me anymore?

"Uh." I said as Clare and I stared at each other very awkwardly at each other.

"What does that mean?" She asked the problem was I didn't know what this meant for Clare and me. I wanted to commit to this relationship and be able to call Clare my girlfriend. I wanted this for a while but Julia kept crossing my mind.

"Well let's see, Clare do you want to go out with me?" I asked unexpectedly, but something was relieved after I said it. This is what I wanted.

"Seriously?" She asked kind of smiling as she asked it. I nodded with my usual smirk.

"Yes I would love to go out with you, Eli." She said I hugged her tightly, she whispered in a little bit of pain. I loosened my grip and Clare rested her head on my shoulder. This felt so right.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW! I would much appreciate it! :D

Chapter 6

Clare and I sat on the bench for what seemed like hours but instead of dreading each passing second, I was actually quite entertained. We continued 20 questions, I learned a lot of Clare today like she gave a kid named Wesley a hickey last year when her best friend Alli made them go play 7 minutes in heaven. We didn't just give funny or sarcastic answers, we talked about anything and everything. The evening came around and I can tell in Clare's fatigue eyes that her energy was drastically declining, she needed rest soon. She tried so hard to cover any sign of appending weakness, though she kind of failed at it.

"Clare, do you wanna go home and get some rest?" I asked, she stared bewildered at me for a second then flinched a little.

"Uh, yeah sure." she said simply, rubbing the soon to be circles around her eyes. I got up and stretched an arm out to help her. Clare placed her delicate hand carefully on my own. Her hands were surprisingly cold and clammy. Was she becoming sick? Why didn't I see the signs before?

"Clare?" I spoke eying Clare's sad and depressing face. she looked on the verge of tears, then I realized why... she had to face her living hell once more. Suddenly my heart began to ache more and more as we approached Morty.

"Yes?" She said, her eyes looked cloudy.

"Tonight you don't have to face them. I'm not going to allow you to be miserable." I explained, a glimpse of hope and happiness overwhelmed her. She looked too stunned for words, so she just smiled and hugged me which I gladly returned. She released her grasp and gazed at me with a skeptical look.

"What about my parents?" She asked, I knew she would ask and luckily I had an idea.

"Alli." I breathed simply.

"What about her?"

"Just tell them you're going to Alli's house tonight. You better text her the details."

"Right." She said, pulling out her phone. Her fingers blazed onto her cellphone keyboard, she then shoved it into her pocket.

"Now time to tell my mom about 'Alli's'." Clare chuckled to herself, I, myself, was a bit flabbergasted that Clare could be so devious then again I was impressed, she was becoming more sarcastic. Clare took out her phone and I could see a new message arrived I was positive that it was from Alli. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom... um is it okay if I sleep over Alli's house tonight... yes mom my homework is complete... thanks mom... I love you too... bye." Clare said, ending the conversation. I remained silent until she sighed.

"When I called, my mom sounded distraught." She finally informed me. We were now standing in a sparsely filled parking lot, leaning against Morty's bumper.

"Distraught?" My voice sounded unsure like I didn't think I hear her right, I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah you know like confused, frantic?"

"Oh got it."

"Yeah it's weird like she was begging me to come home." She let out a sigh of guilt.

"You want to go home?" I asked, really hoping she said no but kind of feeling bad for her mother too. It was as if my heart was on conflicting emotions. Is this what I get for waiting to ask Clare out for so long? It was like karma was coming back to bite me in the butt.

Clare let out another sigh but this one was prolonged it seemed to go on for eternity with no hiatus. She shook her head for no reason. "No, I don't wanna go home. My mom is just trying to manipulate me. She's trying to get sympathy out of me. Come on let's have a fun night." Her eyes became enthusiastic and cheery. Wow that was quick.

"Alright then." I said half smirking at her, she smiled at me. She touched her lips to my cheek gently. I jumped into the drivers side, Clare jumped into the passengers side. We had no destination in mind but I highly doubt we needed to have just one destination in mind. We started out of the parking lot with smiles on our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clare and I continued to walk in the dark with flickering street lights over head. Breezes came here and there pushing Clare's auburn curls into her eyes which she blushed off. We walked in tranquil silence for a while, the surroundings dissolved into oblivion focusing in on just the two of us.

"Hey Eli." Clare said breaking the tranquility but I didn't mind.

"Yeah?" I answered tilting my head to hers she looked at me, our eyes met, her sky blue eyes filled with happiness with a string of guilt and sorrow.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked, the surroundings became clear again and I realized that we were completely and utterly lost. Good job Eli, your first date with Clare and you get her lost. Smooth move. _Shut up! I will find our way back I usually end up getting lost anyways. _I thought, trying to find any familiarity but no such luck it was like we stumbled upon a deserted ghost town.

"I'm not quite sure actually, oh darn it we're lost." I sounded pathetic, even to my own wasteful ears, just turn around and retrace your steps.

"Do you want to turn around?" Clare asked before I could even open my mouth, I nodded and with a slight turn we headed for the mall once more.

"Ha, this is such a weird feeling, you know." Clare said with a slight giggle escaping her graceful lips.

"What is?" I was 'distraught' according to Clare, who began to skip with unnatural joy you would believe she was on something.

"Breaking the rules, lying to my parents if Darcy ever found out she would think I'm definitely turning into her, she had done a lot when she went to Degrassi, though I wish she came home sometimes maybe our family will still be intact." She explained, such dramatic changes in her mood lately, was she bipolar? Surely even my love-struck eyes would have seen this earlier.

"No your parents would have been fighting either way; the only difference is you wouldn't have to deal with the cold atmosphere alone." I said with a longing shrug that even I wasn't expecting to pass.

"But I'm not alone… I have you."She said with a small smile, I couldn't help but feel some warmth inside my damaged heart. "I know what you meant though; she would help cope with the fighting when I can't see you. Would you believe me if I told you she was only supposed to be in Kenya for a semester?" She added, glad that she understood what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, uh why hasn't she returned yet?" I asked, Clare looked up at the star infested black skies, the air was silent but I could swear I heard the stars twinkle in brightness, gathering in clusters around the crescent moon.

"She called, Darcy, about a month ago claiming that she wants to make every living soul in Kenya has a home to live in. I have a feeling that moving to Kenya definitely purified her, it was the remedy she needed."

"What exactly happened to her that made her go to Kenya?" I asked she looked at me with nervousness; I cursed myself for overstepping my boundaries. "Sorry that was too personal to ask." I added feeling upset to ask Clare to answer something so scarred and deep.

"Its fine it's just that two years ago Darcy snuck out of the house while my parents and I were on a church retreat. She had a boyfriend then, Peter his name is. I don't know if they broke up or not but she went to ski club up in the mountains where a guy slipped roofies, a date rape drug, and well did the rape part of the drug. She had gotten Chlamydia, which after some research is a sexually transmitted disease; luckily it won't kill her or give her unwanted bumps. She never told my parents, and I never would give her secret away to them. She tried to commit suicide; fortunately the wrist cuts weren't deep enough. I just wish she didn't have to feel that miserable ever. I know my parents were a factor in the cut; they never wanted to see something taint such a perfect image. Unfortunately nothing's perfect." Clare said with sadness and deep heart break, I walked in front of her, she stopped and I closed the foot of space between us and hugged her tightly. Clare's emotions went haywire and tears took their place down her cheek and onto my shirt.

"I keep thinking… what would-d of happened-d if-f the cut was deep-per." Clare said between tears her voice shook with isolation and misery, you would have never thought that such a well put together brilliant and beautiful Clare Edwards would have scars that ran bone deep.

"Shush, don't talk just cry and hug." I said rubbing the small of her frail shivering back. We stood like this for about 10 minutes; Clare released her grip on my neck and looked at me.

"You think I'm pathetic right?" She asked with embarrassment.

"No, not at all you deserve to vent your emotions to someone who is going to listen." I said looking at her with utter honesty. She threw her hands around my neck and we embraced in a tear free hug this time.

"Now let's go do something fun!" She said with a smirk after our long and heartfelt hug, she placed her hand on mine, our fingers entwined. We reached the mall now moving in the opposite direction in which we got lost in, a smile crept upon my face as we walked into the neon lights on the store signs.

Note: Don't worry it doesn't end here


End file.
